


Walk in the Park

by FriendLey



Series: Infinity War Speculation [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pepperony - Freeform, based on the Avengers set photos, engaged Pepperony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendLey/pseuds/FriendLey
Summary: Pepper and Tony go jogging. Based on the Avengers set photos.





	Walk in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe or any of its characters found in this story. What is written here is for entertainment purposes only. No infringement is intended and this story is not for profit.

"Pep, should you be jogging?"

Pepper ignored the voice trailing insistently behind her as she began her morning jog. She was determined to stick to her routine and not let her condition or Tony Stark change things.

"I thought this was just going to be a walk-in-the-park kind of thing," continued Tony, catching up to her and then maintained his pace by her side. "But you're jogging. Are you sure that's safe?"

"I'm fine."

"I think we should just walk."

"I'm jogging, Tony," said Pepper, her voice clipped and firm, booking no further argument from her fiancé.

But Tony persisted.

"No, but remember the last time you ran and you bled through your—"

"Spotting is perfectly normal at this stage in the pregnancy," interrupted Pepper, trying to keep her eyes directed at what's in front of her rather than at Tony. "And I bled out every month before you knocked me up. I'm quite used to it."

They turned a corner.

"I just don't want you bleeding out from under there until the baby's due to come out," said Tony, the worried pout of his lips was recognizable from Pepper's peripheral vision.

Pepper huffed but it wasn't because of the exercise. "Dr. Pao said—"

"—and maybe we should start Lamaze Classes."

"—spotting is no cause for concern and jogging is a very safe—"

"—I had FRIDAY download some. I've been practicing on 'em. Bruce would know for sure how to do some calming exercises. If only he were here. He'd be a great Lamaze instructor. Hey, he could be your midwife!" Tony stopped when Pepper glared at him. "Or not."

Pepper resumed her pace while Tony caught up with her again.

"We still haven't discussed that, by the way," he said.

"I'm having Dr. Pao deliver our baby. Not Bruce and definitely not Dum-E or You. That's not up for discussion."

"I wasn't going to suggest the bots!" said Tony, raising his hands up. "What do you take me for? I'm not gonna have those idiots deliver our child."

Pepper did not say anything but continued to jog.

"I was gonna suggest I do it."

Pepper came to a complete stop. She looked at Tony with her brows raised.

"Come again?"

Tony blushed shyly or maybe it was the morning sun, Pepper couldn't be too sure.

"I was thinking  _I'd_  deliver the baby," repeated Tony, his voice hesitant, unsure of what Pepper's reaction would be. "You know, make it as intimate as possible. That and I don't want anybody else poking around down there. That's exclusive Tony Stark territory."

Pepper raised her brow again.

"And Pepper Potts property," added Tony. "Look, I want it to be just us… and maybe have Dr. Pao on-call in case I faint."

Pepper laughed, moving closer towards him. "Or maybe this has something to do with you not letting people hand you things?"

"Little bit."

Pepper placed both hands on Tony's upper arms.

"No," she said through a smile.

Tony frowned, shoulders sagging. "Why not?!"

"Because I want you holding my hand while I push out our baby who I know will have a gigantic head full of intelligence, and hair."

Tony admitted with a quirk of his lips that that was a pretty good reason to not deliver the baby.

He stepped closer to Pepper, his hands settling on her hip and her waist.

"Glorious hair," corrected Tony.

Pepper giggled and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I stand corrected. The kid will come out with a head full of  _ego,_ intelligence, and glorious hair."

"We should call the baby that: Ego."

Pepper rolled her eyes. "You are  _not_  naming our child." With that said, she stepped out of his embrace and jogged away from him.

"But why not?" Tony cried, running after her.

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I had lying around. Figured I'd post it.


End file.
